The Gray Area
by Akio-Huntress
Summary: When the seven go to sleep in the Argo II, they wake up in a world that's not theirs or at least a time that was not theirs. When they wake up they realize they are 30 years into the future and lets just say they don't know much. With the help of their future children, will they be able to find a way back?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N I suddenly got this idea at 12 AM so I apologize if its crap due to my sleep deprived. Anyway enjoy and Review please. **

Chapter 1: _You don't belong here. _

The last thing Percy remembered was falling.

Not like Tartarus-falling, this was somehow different.

And suddenly he was on the beach.

Weird…

What was weirder was that there was a girl above him.

What made it weird wasn't the fact that he was on the beach even though he knew for a fact he fell asleep on the Argo II. It was the fact that the girl above him looked exactly like Annabeth.

He knew it wasn't Annabeth. This girl was tanner, like a lot tanner. She looked like she spent her entire life in the sun unlike Annabeth who barely left the inside now of days.

And most of all, her eyes were green. Not my green either, hers were extremely green like staring into the Mediterranean.

"Are you ok?" She asked. I tried to answer her but all I could do is groan. She frowned. "Li, go get help."

"_Why?"_ A voice called.

"Because, Some guy fell on the beach and I don't know how he got here, but he's obviously a Demigod and…" She looked back at me. "He kind of looks like my dad."

**XXX **

Annabeth was not having a good day.

All she remembered was falling again and suddenly she was at the Empire state building.

Not even the Olympus part, the dirty, touristy part.

The first thing she heard was a voice that sounded exactly like Percy's.

"_The __Empire State Building__ is a 103-story __skyscraper__, it has a roof height of 1,250 feet. __Its name is derived from the __nickname__ for __New York__, the __Empire State__ and it stood as the __world's tallest building__ for nearly 40 years…" _

Annabeth looked up to see a boy who looked exactly like Percy but his hair was blond, and his eyes gray.

And he was staring right back at her.

He said something into an earpiece before a girl walked up and took his tour guide group away to the next thing to see. The boy walked right up to her and said.

"You don't belong here."

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Not in this time period at least. Did my sister have something to do with this? Is she why you're here?"

"Look, I don't even know you or your sister. I just remember waking up here."

The boy hummed as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle of some sort. "You're going to have to follow me." He said before walking towards the exit.

"Where are we going?"

He opened the passenger door before quickly stepping in on the driver's side.

"Get in."

"I think I deserve to know where you're taking me."

"To camp. I'd imagine you know what that is since you are an Athena kid."

Annabeth grumbled but climbed into the font seat without protest.

Annabeth watched as he dialed a number on his phone and put on speaker as he started to drive up the road.

"_Baby bro is calling me first? To what do I owe the pleasure?" _

"OC, knock it off." The boy sighed. "I need you to explain why there's a girl who looks exactly like mom when she was 16 sitting in my front seat."

_Wait, mom…? _

"_Yea, I was at the beach this morning with Li getting ready for lifeguard duty when I saw a dude who looked just like dad too. He says the last thing he remembers is falling asleep on the Argo II and waking up here." _

"So, what do I do? Bring her to camp?"

"_Well you can't bring her home. Mom will have an aneurism." _

"Well, we can't just keep them a secret…"

"_Yea, I know. Look, just bring her to camp and we'll see what Chiron can do about it." _

"Ugh, you're right."

"_As always." _

"Alright, we'll talk later." He said, before hanging up the phone.

Annabeth cleared her throat. "Sorry to interrupt but can you explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"Well, this is hard to explain but my name is Tide, and you are my mother."

**XXX **

The next time Percy woke up he was in the infirmary. It looked different more advanced in technology but it was still the infirmary.

The girl from the beach earlier walked in. Well, she didn't really walk she was on the back of a boy that kind of looked like Nico except he was tan and he was, you know… _smiling. _

"OC, you were gone for literally 15 minutes how did you manage to sprain your ankle again?" He said, sitting her down in the chair next to his bed.

"I was in the Poseidon cabin looking for some and I got to excited so I tripped down the steps."

"You sprained your ankle tripping down 3 steps?"

"Why are you in charge of the infirmary again, if you make fun of the injured?"

"I'm only in charge because my dad kept pressuring me. And I don't make fun of the injured, only you."

"Does that make me special?" She smiled. It was clear that she was flirting with him but the boy seemed unfazed by it.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

The girl's, whose name was OC apparently, sighed and slouched back in her seat. Percy cleared his throat before both sets of were on him.

"So, is something wrong with him?" OC asked.

"No, his vitals are fine but we're still waiting on test results."

"He's not alone either, Tide apparently found our mom at work."

"Yea, Bianca just IM-ed me, She saw our dad too."

"Which one?"

"Nico."

"Ah… so what are we supposed to do?" OC asked.

"Well, you tell me, Ms. Camp leader." He shrugged, before exiting.

OC sighed before turning back to Percy.

"I'm sorry but do you mind telling me what's going on?" Percy said, freaking out just a little.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain since we don't know either but you're my dad."

"Excuse me."

"Relax, you're not my dad until another 10 years at least in your time."

"What do you mean in my time?"

"What year was it when you fell asleep?"

"2013."

"Well it's actually 2044, right now."

"What?!"

"Now, don't freak out because apparently you're not the only one here. Tide, my twin also your son, works at the Empire state building said he found my mom—or Annabeth to you asleep in the lobby."

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine, apparently it took a while for her to get in the car with him but other then that there on the way here."

Percy nodded then sat up. "So, if you're my daughter then where am I? I'm not like dead or something right?"

"No you and mom are in Manhattan currently but we're not going to tell them about you guys being here just yet."

"Why not?"

"Well, we don't really know what's going on just yet and if they did know they would've told us by now so were just going to wait to hear what Chiron says."

"Alright, so do I get to know your name at least."

"Oh! Right, it's Oceana but everyone calls me OC, I strongly advise you do too."

"Ah." Percy sighed then looked up at her before raising an eyebrow. "So, you're the camp leader?"

"No, at least I didn't want to be." OC shrugged. "But given who my parents are and my record with quest and things they tend to look at me in crisis and I… well, I never wanted that. I just wanted to go to camp like everyone else." She sighed and Percy kind of felt bad for her. He knows what it's like to have it all on your shoulders.

"What about your brother?"

"Tide?" She scoffed. "Not really the leader type. He's more of a sit in the background do the research type of guy."

"And what about the guy that was just in here?"

"Graham?" She asked. "What about him?"

"I mean, are you guys a thing or—"

"No!" She practically yelled and blushed the way Annabeth did when she was embarrassed. "I mean, we're not but…"

"You want to be?" He asked.

"What I want right now is to not be having this conversation with my dad." She tilted her head at him.

"Right sorry, it's none of my business."

"No, it's fine. It's just… we've know each other since we were 12 and I'll try to make it obvious that I like him but boys are rarely that clever."

Percy was about to protest when a girl with wild golden brown curls, caramel skin, and a Camp Jupiter shirt on then came in pulling a disoriented Frank behind her.

"I found this by the archery range." The girl scoffed. "He nearly got himself shot. Oceana why does he look like my dad? What's going on?"

OC sighed before sitting back.

"I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2: Setting yourself on fire

**A.N Hey! I got so much happy reviews because of this story so thanks! As for me switching from 1****st**** to 3****rd**** person a lot. I'm used to writing in first and I was tired when I wrote this. My bad. Enjoy and Review! **

Chapter 2: _Like setting yourself on fire. _

Nico was a heavy sleeper but he's positive he would've woke up if someone moved him into the woods.

And it didn't exactly help that he was in fact in the woods with no memory of how he got there.

And it wasn't until he heard a rustling in the woods, that he knew he wasn't alone.

Suddenly, a hellhound was creeping toward him. Usually, he can control hellhounds but he was so tired he couldn't use any of his powers, which meant he couldn't shadow travel out of there either.

_So this is how it ends_… he thought. When suddenly he saw an arrow fly over him and embed itself straight into the monsters head.

Nico turned around to see a girl with wavy blond hair and wide, bright blue eyes.

"Dad?" was all Nico heard before he passed out again.

**XXX **

To say that Graham and his sister had a good relationship would be a lie.

Which is why you could hear their screaming match all around camp.

Nico was sat in between Percy and his apparent daughter, OC. While Annabeth and Tide were both leaning against the wall.

Nico was still a little weird out since he just figured out that Graham was his child, _and _the fact that he had him with Will, _and _the fact that Graham looked just like him. 

"We need to tell our parents!" The girl shouted back at Graham.

"You know how they'll react. And besides you don't have parents anymore, remember?"

"Graham stop." OC went to stand in front of him half guarding the blonde girl.

"It's the truth, Oceana. That's what she said the night she left."

"I had to leave!"

"You abandoned us!" He yelled back. "You abandoned me."

"I didn't want to abandon you guys but I had to it was my duty—"

"To serve Artemis, yea we got it the night you left." Graham mumbled.

"I'm sorry but what's going on?" Nico asked though he regretted it when everyone looked at him like he was stupid.

"Did you even tell him who you were?!" Graham said angrily.

"I didn't think it mattered." The blonde mumbled.

"It does matter." Graham turned to look at him. "Nico, this is Bianca, your other child though I don't think that's true anymore since the only parent she needs is the mother of the hunt. At least isn't that what you wrote on the note? You know, the one you used to runaway?"

"Alright!" OC yelled. "That's enough! I'm going to go for a walk, Graham, you're coming with me. Tide, you and Bianca try to plan a next step for us please?"

Everyone looked down away from her gaze as if they were upset that they let her down. Nico knew quite instantly that she was the leader.

With that, she turned and walked out with Graham following only a few steps behind her.

**XXX **

"Graham, what was that about?" OC asked once they were a good few feet away from the infirmary.

"I know, I'm sorry its just she frustrates me." Graham sighed. "You know how it was when she left home. Do you know how hard it was for my dad to have to go through that again? He didn't speak to any of us for weeks. And she just ran away and didn't contact any of us until she IMed me this morning saying that dad was here. Other than that, OC, she was dead to me."

"I know, I know. But right now we need her and the other huntresses help so you need to pull it together." OC said, looking him in the eyes. "I need you, you're my right hand."

"What about Tide?" Graham said.

"Please, Tide would never walk willingly into fire, that's what I need you for."

"Well, being your friend is already like setting yourself on fire so…"

"Ha, ha, ha." She said sarcastically before shoving him in the arm. "Can we go back now?"

"Actually, can we just sit out here for a while?" Graham turned to her with those wide brown eyes and she knew she was done for because he almost looked as innocent as he did when they met when he was 12.

"Alright."

**XXX **

Leo woke up with a sword at his neck.

He wished he could say this was the first time.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Leo looked up and was surprised when he saw a familiar face.

"Piper?"

The girl's grip just tightened around her sword. "How do you know my mother?"

Ok, now Leo was thoroughly confused.

He looked a little bit harder to see that this girl was in fact not Piper. She was a lot less tan and her eyes were an electrifying blue.

Leo sighed. "Listen, sweetheart—"

"Thalia." She said, bringing the knife closer to his neck.

"...Thalia, listen, I don't know how I got here either but what I do know is that my name is Leo Valdez and last night I was on my ship but I woke up here."

Thalia looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Leo… Valdez?"

"Yes…?" Leo said confused.

"You're going to have to follow me." She said, lifting the sword away from his neck as she sped away heading toward what he now realized was Camp Jupiter.

"Wait, hold on—" He said running after her.

**XXX **

As they walked through Camp Jupiter he realized that there were a lot of changes. For one there weren't just Camp Jupiter kids here. It was a healthy mix of both camps.

"After the Giant War, the camps decided to open their borders to any children of gods. No more separation from Greek and Romans."

"Oh…" Leo said in realization. "So, your parents are—"

"Jason and Piper?" She said, giving him a side eye. "I'm also Praetor."

Leo nodded. "So where exactly are you taking me?"

"To see your daughter."

**XXX**

To say the weapons forge was a mess would be an understatement.

Papers and scraps of metal were scattered all around the place. Half made weapons and inventions were hanging all over the place.

"NIXIE!" Thalia shouted over the sound of hammering.

The hammering stopped and a head started to appear from behind the large worktable.

A head that looked a lot like a younger version of his mother.

She had long brown hair, tan skin and extremely wide brown eyes. She had a red bandana around her head and grease smudges on her cheeks.

When she saw him her eyes bugged out as she gasped.

"Dad?" She said, surprised. "I thought you were gone?"

"What do you mean?"

Thalia cut in. "Our Leo Valdez has been missing… for 7 years."


	3. Chapter 3: You're a fire hazard

**A.N Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy and review! **

Chapter 3: _you're a freaking fire hazard_

It took Leo 30 minutes to realize his apparent daughter was a little weird.

He decided to stay with her and watch her work because even when he first came in he was curious about how she was able to work in this mess.

But as soon as she turned on her music she was more machine than woman. She flowed around the mess as if she was used to it her whole life.

That is until a man by the name of Tristan Grace walked in.

"Ezzy!" Both Valdez's turned to the door at the shout to see a tall tan boy who looked almost exactly like Jason.

"Tristan." Nixie said walking toward him, smiling. Leo's eyes bugged out because he knew that smile, mainly because it was always on his face, but still he _knew _that smile. It was the _I'm super into you but I don't know how to even begin to flirt so I'll just smile _smile.

"Did you fix my sword yet?" He asked stepping forward into the workplace/chaos.

"Not yet, it's nearly there." She pulled an imperial gold sword that looked a lot like Jason's except it was broken. "I've was able to fix the gladius somewhat but I can't make it change back into its state where it's a coin, at least not without a specific part, which I cannot find but then again, I haven't had to time to phone Camp Half Blood about it. They might actually have it, especially after the quest that OC and Graham just got back from." By the end of her statement, Phoenix realized she was talking more to herself than to Tristan. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

"No, it's fine." Tristan smirked. "It's… cute, actually."

Leo has never seen a brighter shade of red than the one that Phoenix's cheeks just donned.

"Well, I'll get beck to you about the sword." Phoenix said before instantly turning her back on him. Tristan raised an eyebrow at her back before shrugging and walking out the door.

"Wow…" Leo said. "That was the most awkward thing I've ever experienced."

"Shut up."

"No, seriously. Like how long have you known this guy."

"Since we were born?" Phoenix scoffed.

"Then why can't you talk to him without either talking to fast or tripping over your own tongue."

"Because he's hot now." Phoenix shrugged. "And he's our gracious praetor and Camp's resident popular. Meanwhile I'm the nerd that people either come in with broken weapons and/or dreams. I practically don't exist to anyone much less him." She sighed.

"So basically, you want to spend your time in a messy weapon forgery felling sorry for yourself because your to afraid to make a move?" Leo got up from his spot on the only clear counter in there. "Because it shouldn't be because you don't think you're hot enough. You have _Valdez genes_, baby. That's enough to make you a freaking _fire hazard." _Phoenix laughed at Leo's almost ironic choice of words as technically they were both fire hazards. "Come on, we're leaving." He said, walking out the door pulling her with him.

"Where are we going?"

"To the mall." Leo smiled at her. "You need something non-grease smudged when you ask him out."

**XXX **

Whenever OC needed to think, she always found herself at the bottom of Half Blood's lake.

She had inherited her father's ability to breathe underwater as well as all his other abilities while Tide got their mothers smarts as well as her love of architecture. Though they both could talk to sea creatures as well as horses. It was one of the very few things they have in common.

OC opened her eyes to see a pair of feet had joined her in the lake and by the tattoo of a skull with an arrow embedded in its head on the ankle, she knew it was Graham.

"Hey." She said when she swam up simultaneously scaring Graham. She chuckled as he jumped right out of his skin.

"How long were you down there?" He asked as he calmed down.

"What time is it?" Graham showed her his watch, which read 4 PM. "So about 5 hours."

"Gods, OC, come out of there I know that you're the Poseidon's descendant but that can't be safe." Oceana rolled her eyes as she pulled herself up to sit beside him on the edge of the pier.

"So what were you thinking about that had you at the bottom of the like for 5 hours?"

"Oh, in case you haven't noticed, there are teenaged versions of our parents possibly all over the United States, plus we have the huntresses here who your long lost sister, who you hate, is the leader of. And meanwhile, everyone's looking at me like I'm their fucking leader and I have absolutely _no clue_ what I'm doing!" OC snapped and instantly regretted it when Graham flinched back.

"You're being whiny." Graham deadpanned.

"_What?!" _

"You are! You're acting like your going through this alone and you're not. If you don't think you can handle all the pressure people are putting on you then let me help! When have I ever made you walk through the fire by yourself?!" Graham retorted. "You're acting like a child!"

"How _dare _you?" OC got up. "I'm acting like a child?! Says the one who can't even sit in a room and be civil with his fucking _sister_. Hello, Pot my name is fucking Kettle."

"Don't compare that to how your acting you have no idea what she did to my family. But if you want to be all proud fine go right ahead but don't ask for my help. You can come get me when you get off you fucking high horse." Graham stormed off.

"Well, screw you!" she yelled after him only to find Annabeth had been standing there the whole time.

"First fight?" She asked tilting her head.

"Yea, sorry you had to see that." OC said, sitting back down on the edge of the pier.

"It's ok, all couples go through it at one point."

"Oh no, no, no. We're not a couple."

"I'm sorry I just assumed—"

"Yea, well you shouldn't!" OC snapped.

"Oh, I see…" Annabeth moved to sit next to her. "How long have you liked him?"

"Since we were 12."

"That long…" Annabeth blew out a breath. "I remember that. Why haven't you told him?"

"Well, I always try to wait for the right time but every time I think the right time has come there's always another quest or another responsibility and it drives a wedge between us."

Annabeth hummed because she understood that. Quest and responsibility was basically all her and Percy's relationship started on.

"So tell him."

"Excuse me?"

"Tell him now. Instead of waiting on the right moment just tell him now." Annabeth stood. "What makes this moment any less right than all the other ones?"

"I can think of a few good reasons."

"Alright." Annabeth pulled OC up and started pushing her toward the beach. "You're going to go to your cabin and change preferably into something _not _a bathing suit. And then your going to go to the infirmary, apologize then _tell him how you feel." _

"Look, Annabeth, I appreciate the help but I don't think—"

"_NOW!" _

OC shrunk back at least 3 sizes before replying silently.

"Yes, mom."


	4. Chapter 4: I'm not a Prude

**A.N I know I've been updating faster then I usually do with this story but I just know exactly what I want to do with this story so thanks for following! Enjoy and review. Also sorry this is late. I was finishing a school play and I got a job. **

Chapter 4: _It's fine, Graham. I'm not a prude_

To say Oceana chickened out is one thing.

She liked to think of it as it _still _wasn't the right moment.

And she really didn't like the look that Annabeth gave her afterward. The look of disappointment on Annabeth's face looked a lot like her mother's, which is why she didn't like it.

That's why the call about a Gorgon chasing the new demigod around was almost Olympus sent.

"Percy, you can't come." Graham said as he and OC sped up Half Blood Hill together.

"Why? You said this might be a big three kid so I want to go, I can still fight and frankly I've been doing this longer than you two."

OC spun around real quick. "Let's get one thing straight, Percy. I've been coming to this camp since I was 8 years old and I've been training since then. You're forgetting that you are _30 years _in the future and your forgetting that we do things differently now and that _I am _camp leader and right now there is a demigod out there whose whole life is either going to change or end. If you want to bitch about not being able to go, you can do that on your own time but I've got to save a life. So what you're going to do is go back to Cabin 3 and _wait for me to get back!" _

Percy and Graham got the same shocked expression by the time she finished her speech. OC just scoffed at them before running toward the car.

"Well, I have to go before I get yelled at too." Graham said, starting to walk away before Percy grabbed him.

"Hey Graham, you do know that she likes you, right?"

"Of course she does, she's my best friend…" Graham said, honestly confused.

"Not what I meant." And with that Percy patted his arm and walked away.

Percy's words made Graham off his game the whole ride.

It's not that Graham never thought about what it would be like to be _with _OC. Hell, during puberty he thought about it a lot. But things are different, and since she never really said anything about being interested in him he just assumed that she just wanted to be friends.

Since then he never really looked at OC. He saw her everyday during the summer and very often during the school year but never really looked at her, how she grew up a lot in the time they've known each other.

Her eyes were a lot brighter than when they first met. Before they were a murky kind of green like the water in the Hudson, now they were bright and clear and smaller (They were way too big for her head before.) Graham noticed the way her hair fell in loose curls versus the frizzy ponytail that she usually had. The way her legs folded perfectly underneath her and the way her body was lean yet soft in the right places. Everything he noticed but he could only think of one word.

"Beautiful."

"What?" OC turned to focused her unrelenting eyes on him. It was at that moment that he realized he said that out loud.

"Nothing." Graham turn to look out the window.

OC huffed. "How far away are we, Li?"

"About 5 miles."

"And how much time do we have before they get to him."

"Not a lot." Tide chimed in.

OC groaned. "Stop the car." Li immediately slammed the brakes causing Tide to slam forward. OC quickly unbuckled the seat belt and jumped out the car. "Stay here." She shouted at Tide and Li

"You're going to have to shadow travel us." OC said as soon as they were out the car.

"OC, you know I don't like doing that. It makes me nauseous."

"Really? You're going to get let someone die because you can't just take a Dramamine when we get back?"

"Alright fine." Graham grabs OC's wrist as he calls the shadows to envelope them.

When they reappeared the first thing OC noticed were hands on her hips and her arms were around his neck. OC raised an eyebrow and Graham immediately stepped back

"Uh, sorry, it's just you were about to fall and I didn't want to lose you in there so I just—"

"It's fine, Graham. I'm not a prude." OC muttered. Graham was about to say something else when a scream and a loud thud hit the air.

The two took off running towards the sound only to find themselves crossing paths with a running girl.

She was beautiful really. Long flowing black hair that cascaded in waves behind her. Her eyes were a murky green, not bright like OC but almost the same color as the Hudson.

They saw that the reason the girl was running was because the Gorgon was less than ten feet behind her.

"Graham!" OC shouted. "Shadow her to the car, I'll distract it."

"What?!" Graham shouted back. "You've got to be literally stupid if you think I'm going to leave you."

"If you go now you can save her and I'm fine I know how to fight. Now, go!"

OC watched as Graham grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her into the shadows.

OC looked back at the Gorgon, who was giving her a predatory look. She pulled her inherited sword, Riptide, and looked back. She knew what she had to do, she always had. Protecting others always came first to her. She looked at the monster and charged as if it was any other day.

**XXX **

To say that Graham was calm under pressure would be a true statement.

But if that pressure was OC getting hurt then no, he definitely couldn't be calm.

He had gotten the girl safely to the car but by the time he travelled back OC was on the ground barely breathing, poison seeping into her back where the gorgon had hit her.

"Graham…?"

Graham looked up at the sound of his name. He looked up to see Percy standing in the doorway.

"Is there something you want?" Graham mumbled.

"Yes, I want you to get some sleep. OC's fine she'll wake up when she wants to."

"She risked her life for me. I'm not just going to leave her. I'll sleep here."

"Graham, you know how much shit she'll give you if she saw you sleeping in that chair, you might as well just go to your cabin."

"But—"

"Now!" Percy snapped. Graham sighs but continues out the door.

The walk back to the Apollo cabin is tedious. Its dusk so most of the campers are either eating or getting ready for the campfire.

"Excuse me… Excuse me?"

Graham turned to see the girl who he rescued earlier.

"Hey! Sorry I couldn't show you around or explain everything to you I was slightly busy."

"It's ok the other guys explained. Besides I get it, you wanted to be with your girlfriend."

"Wait she's not my girlfriend."

"Seriously?" The girl tilted her head. "Because I've never seen someone feel so strongly over someone who was _just a friend_."

"I'm sorry, what's your name again?" Graham tried desperately to change the subject.

"Cynthia."

"Listen Cynthia, I'd love to stay and chat but I'm actually really tired so if you'll excuse me…" Graham started to speed away but that didn't stop Cynthia from following him.

"Alright, I'm sorry I assumed she was your girlfriend. But since she's not maybe we could go out sometime."

Graham stopped in his tracks and spun around to see Cynthia scuffing her toe on the ground.

"Are you asking me out?"

"I'm trying to." Cynthia replied. Graham didn't know how he wanted to feel about that. Cynthia was pretty. Lean body, dark brown wavy hair, and cobalt eyes. But with OC barely alive in the infirmary, it almost felt like cheating.

"I'll get back to you on that." Graham said before walking into the Apollo cabin.

**XXX **

OC's back killing her was the first thing she noticed upon waking up.

Oceana groaned trying to sit up and immediately noticed Graham across the room looking at a clipboard.

"Hey." She said, her voice dry with its lack of use.

Graham immediately turned and sped toward her leaning beside her bed. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "How are you feeling?" he said.

"Sore."

Graham laughed. "I'd imagine. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yea, I got stabbed with a poison dagger."

"You almost died, OC."

"But I didn't."

"Dammit CiCi, would it kill you to take something serious."

"CiCi?"

"What?!"

"Nothing, it's just you haven't called me that since we were 7."

"Well, maybe I was saving it for a special occasion."

"And what makes this a special occasion?"

"You being an idiot." Graham sighed. "This wouldn't have happened if you had let me stay."

"The girl would've died!" OC snapped. "You've got to understand what comes first and that is the job. Our job was to get her to camp safely and we did. So what would it have mattered if I died?"

"It would've mattered to me!" Graham snapped back.

"I just knew that if you died, I couldn't live with myself." OC whispered.

"What makes you think I could live with you?"

"I'm sure you would've survived." OC stood up and walked over to the water cooler across the room. She took small steps as her back was still hurting and she didn't need Graham freaking out again. "So how is the girl?"

"She's fine. Actually more than fine, she's adapting quickly." Graham shrugged. "She actually asked me out."

"What!?" OC spun around and Graham just shrugged. "She's been here a day and she's already like this?"

"She's not that bad actually… she's very outspoken sure but she's like you, really."

OC looked at him in stunned silence. "…You _like _her."

"I never said that."

"It's all over your face." OC squinted at him. "It's either her or someone because that's totally your _I'm into someone _face."

"Actually I like—"

"_Guys."_ OC and Graham turned to the new voice at the door. It was Percy. "You're going to want to see this."

OC and Graham followed him outside where the small crowd was forming. They waded themselves to the center where Cynthia was standing with Chiron. Though they were really looking above her, where the fading trident was placed over her head.

"Hail Cynthia Camilla, Daughter of Poseidon."

All the other campers kneeled and the only one's left standing was OC, Graham and Percy.

Who Chiron was looking straight at.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." He said, looking right at OC.

"_Shit…" _OC muttered looking down.


	5. Chapter 5: Why are boys so difficult?

**A.N Next chapter! Please review because I always get follows but I never know if you guys really want me to continue. So please let me know if you like it or have any ideas. Thank you =^ . ^= **

Chapter 5: _Why are boys difficult?_

Li Zhang and Tide Jackson have been close friends for a long time. So close that everyone thought they were dating most of the time.

There was one thing wrong with that theory.

Tide was extremely gay.

He wasn't flamboyant or feminine in anyway, so you really wouldn't know unless he told you. And he wasn't doing that anytime soon.

In fact, the only person he told was Li.

Of course, like everything, she already knew.

"How could you have possibly knew?" Tide was laying on his bottom bunk of the Poseidon cabin while Li was laying on his stomach.

"Um, let's see… you always stutter around any remotely hot guy but with girls you're indifferent. You hardly react when girls flirt with you but when guys do it you always end up tripping over yourself."

"That's not true." Tide responded, Li just gave him a look.

"And the fact that you have a crush on my brother kind of gave it away."

"I don't have a crush on Aston."

"What are we talking about?" This was of course where Aston Zhang decides to walk in.

Aston Zhang was attractive, Tide was willing to give him that. With soft caramel colored skin and an extremely well built body, and square glasses that gave him a nerdy look. It was obvious why girls in camp loved him.

That didn't mean Tide felt the same way.

"We were just talking about how Tide has—Mmph hmmmph." The rest was muffled by Tide quickly putting a hand over her mouth.

Aston raised an eyebrow and Li just bit his hand. He winced and pulled away.

"Anyway, Chiron called a meeting and he's not happy."

"What about?"

"He found out our parents were here." Aston replied. "We also found mom wandering Zeus' fist. She's in the infirmary right now."

"Is she okay?" Li worried.

"She's fine. Had a few cuts and bruises but now they're just checking her out."

"Alright. Let's go." Li said, getting up and walking out the room.

Tide went to go follow her but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Hey, are you ok?" Aston asked, a little bit too much in Tide's personal space.

"I-I'm f-f-fine." Tide could feel his stutter coming back with a vengeance. He cleared his throat. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, It's just that I know Li can be a little too…" He waved his hand.

"Li didn't do anything we were just messing around." Aston raised an eyebrow at him. "Not like that!"

"Right…"

"I'm serious, we're just friends. Trust me, she's not my type." Tide laughed.

"What's wrong with my sister?"

"What?! N-Nothing, it's just—you know what, I'm going to stop talking now. The meeting is in the Big House, right?" With that, Tide strode out of the cabin feeling 100X more embarrassed then he was when he walked in.

**XXX **

Phoenix wasn't having a good day.

She went to the mall with Leo and they got all the stuff that she needed but it didn't make Tristan notice her at all. He just kind of clapped her on the shoulder for leaving the weapons forge then jogged away.

"Well, that was a bust." Phoenix said as she walked into her apartment.

"Not really, you just have to try harder." Leo responded.

"What do you mean _try harder?_ I am wearing pants that aren't baggy and a shirt that's not stained with paint, food, or motor oil. _What more could he want?_" Phoenix collapsed on the couch and put her forearm over her eyes. "Why are boys difficult?"

"I don't think it's a boy thing but more of a human thing. We always have to make things more complicated than they should be." Leo sighed. "Is this just your place?"

"No, Reyna lives here as well."

"Reyna?!"

"Well, after you disappeared the legion was going to throw me out as I wasn't a demigod or a fighter or even roman. Reyna took me in, promised to teach me to fight and well, here I am"

"That was nice of her."

"Well, she knew what it was like to be abandoned."

Leo felt awkward. He'd like to think he'd never abandon his child but apparently he did and it sucked because Phoenix was actually really cool she didn't deserve that.

"Hey Nix…" Leo said, quietly. "You know that if were me now, I wouldn't have left you. In fact, I kind of want to kick future me's ass for what he did to you." Leo sighed. "I don't know what happened but I don't want to become that. And I'm sorry that I did."

"Oh, Leo. It's not your fault, well, not yet it is. But I'm not blaming you." Phoenix reached over and hugged him and Leo realized just how much like his mom she was. She had the ability to make everyone around her happy and the smell of cinnamon with a hint of motor oil.

They sprang apart when they heard the door opening. Leo looked only to see an older version of Reyna standing in the door staring at him. She blinked twice before turning to Phoenix.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do."

**XXX **

"I'm calling your dad."

"Chiron, NO!"

"No excuses, Oceana. You should've just told me! Why did you keep it a secret?"

"Because I knew you'd tell my parents. And for once, I wanted to figure something out by myself. I don't need my daddy coming every second something gets tough. You've got to let me do something, Chiron."

"You can do something. You can go back to your cabin and wait until your parents get here then explain it to them."

"But—"

"Go, OC."

Oceana hung her head then proceeded out of the door.

"How'd it go?" Graham asked as soon as she crossed the threshold into the outside world.

"How do you think?"

"Is he going to call them?"

"You mean my parents? Of course, he is. It's not like he trust me to do anything on my own, I always have to have my mom or dad on my ass in order to make the right decision." OC sighed as she walked into her Cabin. "It's frustrating! After all I've done for this camp, I still need a fucking chaperone!" OC stopped in her tracks when she noticed a form lying on her bed reading a book.

"Excuse me?" OC said, to get her attention. "Sorry, but that's my bed."

"Oh, it's fine. I was just leaving." The girl said, when she stood up, OC realized it was Cynthia, her new aunt, she guesses. "That is of course, unless Graham is staying." Cynthia shamelessly flirted.

OC noticed how Graham grew flustered.

"I'm just going to go." He said, instantly turning on his heel.

"I guess I'll see you later then." Cynthia smiled.

"Um, yea, sure." Graham spoke, and with that he was instantly out of the cabin.

Cynthia stood up and walked toward the mirror.

OC narrowed her eyes. "What are you playing at?"

"Excuse me?"

"With Graham. What do you want?"

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

"I mean, its just girls like you don't go for guys like him."

"Girls like me?"

"You know, Popular, pretty, everyone adoring you so you manipulate them. Graham's not like that he's smart. Not to mention a nerd, I mean stop by the Hades cabin sometime if you want to see the biggest Pokémon collection ever. But if you're just looking for someone to play with, I suggest going to the toy store not my best friend."

Cynthia took a step toward her. "One, you have no idea who I am. Two, I like Graham because he is nerdy and hot. And three, we both know what this is really about."

"And what's that?"

"You being in love with Graham." OC's heart stopped a little when she heard those words fall out of Cynthia's mouth. Cynthia shrugged. "I don't blame you, he is definitely worth it. But the thing is that, you missed your chance. He doesn't like you anymore. Said he used to when you were kids but he grew up. Said you should do the same."

"That's not true, he wouldn't say that."

"Look, I don't care enough about you to lie to you. It's true, I asked if you were his girlfriend and he just laughed, as if it were hilarious how pathetic you are." Cynthia grabbed her bag before walking toward the door. She stopped and turned back. "If I were you, I do myself a favor and get over it."

And with that she left, leaving OC an absolute wreck.

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: I can look like an idiot

**A.N Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and Review! **

Chapter 6: _I can make myself look like an idiot around anyone not just you_

As much as OC loved her parents she was less than excited to see them.

She loved them, she really did but what she didn't love is how dependent everyone is on them, especially her.

They fulfilled 2 major prophecies already they deserved to live their lives not their daughter's.

"Are they here yet?" OC spoke when she heard footsteps entering her cabin.

"Well, I'd imagine." A deep voice rang through her cabin. OC sat up so fast she almost got whiplash.

A huge smile spread across her face. "Dad!"

Percy Jackson has definitely _not_ grown up in the past years. Sure, he wore suits for work and didn't have the floppy, hair he had in his teen years but it was safe to say his personality hasn't changed one bit.

Percy hugged his daughter and squeezed her shoulders lightly as they pulled apart. "How's camp been so far?"

"You know, just a crisis, nothing new." OC sighed.

"How are you dealing with that?"

"I mean I don't really know what to do. I'm going to see Rachel today."

"Are you sure you're ready for that?"

OC sighed. "_Dad…" _

"I'm just saying, no one's pushing you into to going on this quest."

"I know that, I _want _to go on this quest." OC stood a little straighter to show her dad that she wasn't backing out. "You and mom fought in the Titan War when you were my age."

"We had that responsibility forced onto us, you don't."

"The thing is that, I kind of do. I was the first one to discover them, that's got to mean something." OC grabbed her jacket off the hook before heading to the door. She stopped. "And I'm going to find out what."

**XXX **

Tide has been pacing for 30 minutes.

"Tide, Please sit down." His mom sighed. Tide and his mom always had a close relationship, though they never talked about it, they both knew they were each other's favorite.

"She hasn't come out yet, aren't you worried?"

"Well, neither have you and I'm not worrying about that."

Tide stopped dead in his tracks, rolling his eyes. "Mom…"

"I'm just saying." She sighed. "I'm really glad you told me."

"I didn't tell you—"

"But I don't understand why you're keeping it from your father."

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

"Now's as good a time as any." His mom stated. "I'm just thinking about what's best for you."

"I know mom, it's just—"

"Ty?" Tide turned to see Aston standing in front of them. "They need you in the infirmary right now."

"Alright." Tide straightened up before nodding at his mother and heading outside. "What did they need?" Tide asked Aston as they walked out.

"Oh, nothing." Aston shrugged. "You looked uncomfortable about whatever your mom was saying, figured you need saving."

Tide stopped dead in his tracks. "Thanks."

"So what was that about anyway?" Aston asked.

"I, umm… my mom found out about something a couple of weeks ago and she's pressuring me to tell my dad."

"What is it?" Aston tilts his head at Tide. Tide tries to think of reasons as to why he's keeping it a secret. And, as of right now he doesn't have one.

Tide moves to sit on the porch of the infirmary. "I'm… gay?"

"Why are you saying it like a question?"

"Don't know if your going to punch me or not."

"Well, I'm not. I'm not a douchebag." He shrugged. "And besides I'd be the last person to judge anyone."

"What do you mean?" Tide asked. "Are you…?"

"Oh no, I'm Ace."

Tide stopped and faced Aston. "Meaning?"

"Meaning, I'm not attracted to anyone."

"Since when?"

"Since always."

"But you've dated lots of girls."

"You don't need to be sexually attracted to someone to date them. You dated Li in middle school."

Tide shrugged. "That's true."

"And I can be attracted to somebody. I'm Panromantic."

"What does that mean?"

"That if I develop a deep enough emotional connection with someone, I find myself sexually attracted to them. And even then, it won't matter the gender or sexuality they defy themselves as."

Tide nodded not knowing what to say after that. He realized it's been a while since he and Aston talked, like truly talked besides those polite 1-minute conversations they'd have when he answered their house phone instead of Li.

"I like this." Aston says, all of a sudden.

"Like what?"

"Talking." Aston sighs. "Talking to you, I mean, it's just we never talk because your always with Li."

"Yea, I guess it's nice to talk to someone intelligent for a change." Tide says. Aston raises an eyebrow. "Not that your sister is stupid. Li's actually really smart, probably smarter than you! Wait, not that I think _you're _stupid because I don't, just in comparison—" 

"I think maybe you should stop before you can't get out of that hole you're digging yourself in." Aston laughs.

"Yea, only around me it appears."

"Excuse me, but I'll have you know that I can make myself look like an idiot around anyone not just you." Tide says, confidently before realizing exactly what he just said.

"I'm sure you can." Aston laughed harder.

Tide narrowed his eyes. "Shut up."

Aston only laughed and threw an arm around Tide, squeezing him gently before letting go. Aston stood up and offered a hand to Tide. Tide looked up at Aston smiling face and thought. _Maybe… _

**XXX **

When OC emerged from the cave she was limping and pale. And when she came to the opening she immediately collapsed and the first person to catch her was Graham.

Just like always.

When OC woke up again she was in the Infirmary.

"You've been in here a lot lately." She blinks a couple of times to focus her eyes to see Graham smiling at her. "You know if you wanted to see me you could've just said something."

"Graham I just woke up, I won't hesitate to punch you in the throat." Graham laughed loudly before smiling at her. OC looked back at those big brown eyes and couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey is she awake…? Oh wait, are you guys flirting should I come back?" OC looked up to see her dad standing in the doorway before sighing.

"Dad…"

"I'll just go check on something." Graham said. "Make sure you eat something." Then he sped out of the infirmary.

"Did I embarrass you?" Her dad asked.

OC just gave him a look before slapping him in the arm. He just laughed as he sat down. After a long moment of silence he spoke.

"So you and Graham—"

"We are not having this conversation."

"I'm just saying you can tell me if you're dating."

"We're not dating, trust me."

"Oh, I see. But you want to?"

"Dad…" OC sighed.

"You can talk to me about this stuff."

"Thanks but I'd rather talk to mom."

"Oh, because it's a girl type of thing."

"No, because mom had a crush on you and you didn't realize it until 4 years later."

"Ok, I see your point." Her dad smiled before he looked at her seriously. "So what happened?"

"Nothing. I went in there and asked Rachel if she'd seen anything and she told me she hadn't. So I left and as I was walking back I felt as though I was punched in the gut and all of a sudden I saw these things that were supposed to be memories but hadn't happened yet. And a clear message to travel to St. Louis."

"Do you know whom with?"

"I saw Tide, Graham, and Aston but I don't know who else."

"Alright…" She looked over to her dad, to see he was trying not to cry. "Just make sure you take care of yourself."

"I always do." OC stood up to wrap her arms around her dad's neck, feeling the tears threatening her as well.

"And please keep yourself alive."

"I promise."


End file.
